


I'm a Big Fan

by PawneeWafflesBen



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneeWafflesBen/pseuds/PawneeWafflesBen
Summary: Leslie goes under anesthesia for a minor surgery. When she wakes up hilarity ensues. Set Post-engagement and Pre-Wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Ben and Leslie in the Parks and Rec community. Just a short goofy thing I whipped up. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!

"She should be awake in a few minutes, Mr. Wyatt."

"And the surgery it all went okay? She's-she's all good now?"

The doctor smiled and patted Ben's shoulder. "Your fiancé is perfectly healthy, no need to worry."

Ben smiled, a little wary, but appreciative of the doctors support. Ben took a seat next to the hospital bed, gazing softly at Leslie. Her hair was messy and her mouth open slightly, drooling on the hospital pillow. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. A few moments later he felt Leslie move, blue eyes fluttering open. 

Ben grinned, "Hey there sleepy head."   
Leslie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped "BENJI WYATT?"   
Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I- um, yes?"   
Leslie sounded groggy and overall completely out of it.   
"Oh my god Benji Wyatt, mayor of Partridge, Minnesota I'm THE BIGGEST FAN." Leslie tried scooting up in the hospital bed to shake Ben's hand. He tried to stifle a laugh as Leslie's limbs went flying everywhere. 

"Your, your Uh campaign and face really your face I'm a fan." Leslie was shaking his hand with both hands, straining to keep her eyes open. She kept giggling between words, and every time she managed half of a coherent sentence Leslie would all but fall back onto the bed in a fit of cackling.   
"I can't believe- you here? With me? And your dreamboat face, you're like," Leslie stretched out her arm and patted his face, falling forward slightly as Ben steadied her shoulders. "Like a lanky sexy fox. A fox that likes politics." 

Ben chuckled and helped Leslie lay back onto her bed. "Alright, babe why don't you lay back down real quick while I go get the doctor?"   
Leslie's eyes widened, "Babe?"   
Ben spun around on his heel, "Yeah?"   
Leslie cackled and pulled the sheet over her head. "I'm a very super duper big fan." More giggling, "Of your butt." 

Ben shook his head, but smile. Somehow just-out-of-surgery-hyped-up-on-anesthesia-Leslie wasn't that different from drunk or sleep deprived Leslie, or really Leslie in general. 

~~~~~~

Leslie curled up on their couch, arms reaching out for Ben. "Lay with me?"   
Ben smirked, "Well I was going to get you some waffles from JJ's, but if you'd rather lay in the couch..."   
Leslie pushed him away, "Nope Nope Nope, waffles definitely waffles." 

Ben leaned in for a kiss before leaving, smiling against her lips. Leslie sighed happily, "Almost as good as whipped cream. But only almost."  
Ben left a quick peck on her nose and shouted back as he walked out of the house, "And remember the doctor said rest. That means no work till tomorrow." 

~~~~~~

He had only been gone for 25 minutes, 30 at most. But Ben knew the second he pulled into their driveway that Leslie wasn't resting on the couch. He couldn't see inside, both from the curtains and the insane piles of stuff that Leslie was trying to part with before they moved to their new house. 

But Ben could tell. Like when Ron sensed Tammy 2, he could feel it in the air. So Ben cautiously opened the door, styrofoam containers in hand and couldn't help but groan slightly when he looked around the house. 

Leslie was jumping around the living room, sifting through boxes and binders and folders. Organizing, then reorganizing, and then organizing the boxes contents again and again. She wasn't sitting still. She wasn't resting. Leslie was basically doing everything except what the doctor had asked her to do. 

"Leslie." Ben drew out the "ie" in her name to stress the importance and slight aggravation. He loved her, God did he love her, but sometimes she was just so intense and just needed to be still for just one second. 

Leslie beamed from behind a stack of boxes, "Hi babe, I know you said that I needed to rest but I don't know if you realize how important it is that I get it done right now this very second." She gave him that slightly pleading smile, practically begging him to not make her lay back down on the couch. To let her start her day by at least slightly organizing her mess into, most likely, an even larger mess. 

"Okay." Ben tossed the containers of waffles and whipped cream on the table and crossed his arms.   
Leslie's eyes widened, okay? Did he say okay? She had prepped for an entire debate in the subject, and she had a list of reasons and arguments against his possible reasons and also loopholes. Lots of loopholes. But hearing Ben say "okay" was not one of the scenarios she played out in her mind. 

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." Ben sat down at the table and pulled out a chair for Leslie. "First we sit down and eat waffles and relax." Leslie scrunched up her face and groaned with annoyance. "And then when we're done we can do whatever you want. And if that means repacking boxes of every Time Magazine since your date of birth, then okay." 

Leslie cackled victoriously before hopping over dozens of boxes to get to her waffles. "I won." She said through mouths of whipped cream and waffle bites. Ben smiled and shook his head, always competing. He scooped up a handful of whipped cream and tapped her nose. Leslie glared at Ben, but her eyes smiled at him just the same. 

~~~~~~

An hour later Ben was seated on the couch with Leslie's hands running through his hair.   
When they'd finished waffles Ben had begrudgingly started reorganizing boxes. Leslie had stared at him like he had three heads.   
"What? You're the one that wanted to organize your stuff..."   
Leslie shook her head "Oh no. You said whatever I wanted to do. And I want to make out with your face. On the couch. Hard." 

Ben wasn't one to complain. 

Between kisses and sighs Ben managed to mumble, "Do you remember what you said when you woke up from the anesthesia."   
"No." Leslie's answer came out as more of a muffled string of incoherent letters as she continued to kiss him.   
Ben laughed against her lips.   
"You started talking about what a big fan you are of Benji Wyatt, 18 year old mayor. And my lanky sexy fox like butt." 

Leslie drew back, "What?"   
Ben grinned and pulled Leslie back down for a kiss, "I believe your exact words were," Ben paused, his lips slowly making his way down Leslie's neck as he spoke, "I'm a super duper big fan... Of your butt." 

Leslie closed her eyes and smiled, a low sigh slipping from her lips, "Well that's not wrong. You do have a spectacular little butt Benji Wyatt. I am in fact, a super duper big fan."


End file.
